


PATRIOTISM

by nasiragron



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grantaire, what are you doing?"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	PATRIOTISM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user bravebattalion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+bravebattalion).



"Grantaire, what are you doing?"

Grantaire glanced up from the box in front of him but went back to digging through it. "Hold this." He threw a long, curly wig over his shoulder which Jehan caught.

"What is this for?"

Grantaire ignored him and pull ed out a long cloth and draped it around himself. “This’ll work.” He swigged his wine then turned to Jehan. “I just need a few more things.”

“Like what?”

Grantaire just grinned back at him.

**~PATRIA~**

Enjolras looked around the room. “Where’s Jehan?”

“I haven’t seen him in a while,” replied Feuilly from behind a half-painted fan. "I think he mentioned something about Grantaire."

“Grantaire disappeared this morning as well,” Marius added, though he was talking more to Courfeyrac than anyone else, who just shrugged and moved closer, presumably reading Marius’s open book.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow curiously at his companions, but went back to reading through the pamphlets on his desk.

**~PATRIA~**

After another hour of digging around, Grantaire was finally satisfied with the items in front of him.

**~PATRIA~**

Loud booms distracted the group from Enjolras's speech, and they rushed outside.

"Fireworks!"

"And is that...? I think it is!"

Enjolras frowned and followed them and-

Well.

Grantaire was dressed in nothing but a long white sheet that was possibly meant to resemble a toga and a curly wig. He stuck this odd pose, reminiscent of the statue of Patria in the town.

Oh.

Enjolras's mouth hung open as he stared at Grantaire and the show of fireworks.

"Do I look like how you imagined, Monsieur Enjolras? Now do you love me?"

For once, Enjolras was speechless.

Until a shout broke everyone out of their trance-like state.

Grantaire jumped off the step and started running. "Prouvaire, I told you to be careful!"

_**BOOM!!** _

Then silence.

"...Prouvaire?"

From the rumble, they just heard a small "hmph" in response.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
